Misty's Special Treat
by Deerpark
Summary: After Staryu and Starmie have an especially good day of training, Misty decides to reward them with a special treat. Misty/Staryu/Starmie


Misty was tired after a long day training her pokemon. Staryu and Starmie were doing especially good, and even though she should probably evolve her Staryu because if would be better she is a gym leader and therefore must keep some diversity in her team. She wouldn't let Ash or that other cheeky girl beat her again!

"You guys did a good job today," said Misty, "I think you deserve an extra special treat!"

Staryu and Starmie looked at each other and said "Hey-ya!" They had a good idea of what they wanted as a special treat. Staryu had seen Misty changing yesterday and his light went extra bright. He had never seen such a beautiful sight in all his life. Staryu didn't feel shameful that he thought a human girl was cute. After all, there weren't many hot Staryu as they all looked the same. And didn't have hot breasts like Misty did, or a curvy luscious body.

Staryu had told Starmie about how hot Misty was, and Starmie had become determined to fuck her. Staryu was a bit jealous, but Starmie said they could do it together because it would be fun.

"Okay," said Misty, scratching her head, "Maybe I can get Brock to make me some extra special food for you two. He owes me a favor anyways." Misty blushed as if recalling fond memories. It was adorable and Staryu couldn't help himself.

"Hey-ya heay-ya hey-ya," he said, which was Staryu for "I want to love you long and hard baby." Misty didn't understand him though, so she said, "Okay then, I'll just hop on down to Pewter City…" But Starmie jumped in front of her and said "Heeeeeyyyy-aaaaaaahhhhh!" which is Starmie for "Not until we make you our bitch!"

Staryu tackled Misty, who fell to the ground. "Staryu," she said, "What are you…" Starmie began to use one of his arms to nudge off her clothing.

"Oh," said Misty, smiling seductively, "Now I see what you want!" She giggled and began to take off her tank top, revealing a lacy blue bra. Staryu was flashing bright yellow at this point, and Starmie said, "Hey-ya!" which means, "Stay with me kid, she hasn't even gotten naked yet." Misty removed the rest of her clothing while licking Staryu's light.

"You guys are both so… star-shaped!" she said, "It's so hot watching you train, you're so strong… at night I go home and touch myself to the thought of you water-gunning me in the ass!" Her clothing was now completely off, and Starmie took one of his arms and began to slowly massage her vag.

Staryu was melting under Misty's touch. She licked him and ran her breasts over his light. "Fuck me now!" she said.

Starmie took one of his arms and slowly penetrated her. She was so hot. Then Staryu, who was ready for some action as well, went behind Misty and stuck his arm in Misty's asshole. He didn't know something could have ever felt so good. He would never get this kind of feeling with another pokemon. The inside of Misty's ass seemed to massage his arm in all the right places, and the sight of her round ass bobbing up and down and he and Starmie pounded in her was so amazingly sexy. Misty panted and called out their names, rubbing herself tenderly with one hand.

"This… is like… all my wildest fantasies coming true!" she yelled, and let out a loud moan as she reached her orgasm. The feeling of the two star hands inside of her just felt so good!

Staryu was becoming rather excited too, the light in his center was now approaching pure white. Starmie too was beginning the shake with pleasure, and his light was already white. He switched out his arms in Misty's pussy until his entire body was covered in his sticky pleasure fluids. Finally, both of them let out a long "Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" and performed hydro-pump into Misty's orifices. She shot up in the air, doing twenty three back flips before landing in the pool, her entire body oozing pleasure and sexual satisfaction. Dripping wet, she got out of the pool and collapsed on Staryu and Starmie.

"Thank you for that… wonderful experience," she said, smiling happily.

Just then there was a sound from the other end of the gym as the door slammed. Brock had just come in and was gasping at the sight in front of him.

"Misty!" he said, "You didn't…"

"I did Brock, and it was amazing." She was lovingly stroking her Starmie and Staryu. "These guys know how to pleasure me in a way no man can!"

"Mind if I test that theory sometime?" asked Brock, taking off his shirt and approaching Misty, who was still lying naked on the floor of the gym.

"Fine," she said, "But Staryu and Starmie have to be involved in all of our love making from now on."

"I'm sure Ash will love that," said Brock.

Staryu looked at Starmie. He did not want any other guys having their way with THEIR Misty.

"I'll get Brock to make you some of those special treats you like," cooed Misty, stroking his arms seducingly, "And I'm sure you'll find Brock, Ash, and their pokemon have something to enjoy also. Especially Pikachu… that guy can give a blowjob like you wouldn't believe!"

Staryu and Starmie said, "Hey-ya!" happily. They loved Brock's special treats.


End file.
